A Night To Remember Or Not
by zan.forever
Summary: Zan is home at the Efrons for a family movie night-in. Somethings turn quite differently for our favorite couple very soon.


**Hey!  
So my friend, not mentioning name lol, wrote this Zanessa one-shot. She doesn't have an account here at , so I'm just posting it for her, so you guys can be able to read it ********  
Rated: M**

**This is the first time she's ever written a fanfiction, so she would love to hear what you guys think! **

**It can kinda be looked at as a "sequel" to ZWATE (Zanessa's weekend at the Efrons) written by me. **

**(And fyi, we don't own any of the persons involved or anything else, just the idea)**

"**A Night To Remember (Or Not)"**

They had just finished shooting their new movie, High School Musical 3, and had went home to his to have some chill-time before they had to go back into the public life to promote the movie. Last time they had both been there it had resulted in some embarrassing moments, but since the shooting of the movie had been so hard on both of them, with all the dancing and singing and all the practice behind it, they had forgotten all about it. His brother, 4 years his junior, certainly hadn't forgotten about this. Since the episode, they had installed a home movie theatre, and on the night of the return it was decided that they all joined in for a movie session.

"Hey! Everyone SHUT UP! We need to decide on ONE movie!" Dylan screamed out over the voices of the rest of the family. They all had different choices, and just talked in each other's mouths and generally just couldn't agree on one. "You know Dyl, you don't have to shout like that!" Zac corrected his little bro. "Everyone just name ONE movie that they want to watch, and we'll try to decide from there. It will be easier to pick one from five instead of from five thousand" Dylan continued as if he hadn't heard his big bro at all. "OK, OK, if you say so" came from them all. "Van, which do you pick?" Dylan asked Vanessa. "Ehh, lemme think, I think I want to see "_My Best Friend's Wedding" _" Vanessa answered, a bit thoughtful. "Hey, I wanna see that movie too! Julia Roberts is such a great actress!" Starla exclaimed happy. "Ewww, not a chick-flick! I wanna see "_The Bourne Ultimatum"_, I've heard it's such a great movie!" Dylan came with. "Noo, let's watch "_My Best Friend's Wedding"_, it's a good movie" Zac said, defending the ladies choice. "Haha, taking the women's side now are we son?" David joked whilst he poked Zac with his elbow. "Ouch! OK, so it didn't hurt. But ain't you gonna pick a movie dad?" Zac questioned. "Well, when you and the two ladies have picked the same movie, it's not gonna matter which I want to see, cause you are already 3 against a maximum of 2." David explained. "Oh, that's true" Zac said, disinterested. His eyes had suddenly caught a view of Vanessa, who had changed clothes since they arrived at his home.

So they started the movie, _"My Best Friend's Wedding"_, and all cuddled up on the couch, with Vanessa practically on top of Zac. "Hey Zac? Could you and Ness keep it decent this time? You know, I'm still underage here." Dylan remarked to their seating arrangement. "Sure Dyl, just keep your eyes glued to the "chick-flick" you" Zac sarcastically remarked back. "Boys, don't fight, please?" Starla said in frustration to her two boys, "Let's have fun together and watch this movie, OK?" "Yeah, yeah, sure mom," they said in choir. "WOW! Have you guys practiced that? I mean, saying that in choir?" Vanessa joked, trying to loosen up the tense mood. "Oh just shut up" was all the reply she got from either boy.

Some 10 mins into the movie, Vanessa turned to say something to Zac, but she turned the wrong way, so their lips melted together as if on command. Loving the contact, they both deepened the kiss into a French kiss. "ZACHARY!!! Stop that, or leave the room!" Dylan shouted out in anger over his brother's incompetence in managing to keep his hands of the girl. "Jeez Dylan, could you possibly shout any louder by any chance?" Zac said, covering his ears from the shock of Dylan's shout. "Sorry Dylan, it won't happen again," Vanessa comforted her boos little bro. But as usual, the two of them just couldn't keep their hands off from each other, so some 20 minutes after this happened, they did it again. "Zaaaaaac, please, can't you just leave the room? It's obvious that you two can't keep away from each other for long enough to watch a movie together." Dylan stated. "But we wa.." Zac got cut off. "Boys don't even think about starting a fight now! And Vanessa, I think you better take your boy with you up to your room. Cos I doubt there will be possible to watch the movie finished if you stay here" Starla said, jumping into the conversation to stop the on-coming fight. "Yeah, I'll do that, thanks Starla!" Vanessa said, albeit a little embarrassed. But she did drag her man with her to his bedroom. The people behind in the home movie theatre, just looked at each other, and shook their heads in disbelief. They all shared the same thought: How can they be so lovesick? It was like they hadn't shared a hotel room when they shot HSM3. Which they of course had, like hello, would Zac and Vanessa not share a hotel room when they had the chance of doing it? Yeah, right. _Not that we mind it though ;) _

Up in Zac's room: "Was that rude of us? I mean, for us to just kiss like that? We did promise them that we wouldn't" Vanessa asked her boo a little confused. "No, I think they kinda expected it… Well, I hope! But can't we do something fun now that we are alone anyway?" Zac questioned with a naughty smile on his face. "Oh I know what you have in mind, Mister Zachary David Alexander Efron!" Vanessa laughed. "Oh really? What do I have in mind then, Miss Vanessa Anne Hudgens?" he replied to her seductively. "Come on over to your bed and I'll show you" she told him, using her entire body while she did it. Zac stood paralyzed watching her dance while she stripped off for him. She tossed away her dress, and snuck up to him while she unclasped her bra, threw it to a chair and put her hands into his hair and started kissing him. "Ness, you're so sexy, and you're making me hot" He whispered, half out of breath after the intense kissing session. "Take of your shirt handsome, and show me some of your moves" she whispered back. So he did just that. He took off his shirt, and unbuckled his belt while all along he was watching Vanessa standing in front of him in nothing but her lace hipsters. "Damn girl, you are so hot!" he let out, half desperate to just throw her down and the bed to possess her. "I'm so glad for that you are mine" he whispered to her as he kissed her neck, before stopping to bite on her earlobe. His hands were cupping her breasts, and she let out a sigh: "Please, stop teasing me" They both laughed a little from this comment, cos it showed them that they both wanted this as much. She pulled down his jeans, and while doing that she left a wet trail of kisses down his stomach to his boxers. She looked up at him to ask for confirmation and he nodded for her to continue. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and started tugging in them to get them off. Zac dug his fingers into her hair for support so he wouldn't pass out from the pleasure he knew was coming. With the boxers fully on the floor, Vanessa began her mission. She took his length in her hands, softly caressing it before she started kissing the head of it. Zac moaned when Vanessa slipped her mouth around his length, sucking on it. "Oooh, Vanessa, do that more" Zac moaned when she stopped. "I am gonna do that more Zac, I'll just get some music on ya now" Vanessa said matter-of-factly back to him, then stood up and walked over to the stereo to put on some music. When she found some music she was happy with, she walked back over to Zac, who had just been standing still in shock over Vanessa's actions. "Wha..?!" Zac started, but couldn't finish as Vanessa started where she'd left, sucking on his length. Zac was close to coming, and she knew this. So she placed her hands on his hips moving her mouth in and out on his length. Zac dug his fingers deep into her hair, and screamed out as he came. And it was at this moment at Zac's father, David, walked into the room. "Hey, Zac, Ness I just wanted too… Oh! I'll leave right away" David just turned in the door, and slammed it tightly shut behind him. Standing out in the hallway, blushing, he thought loudly to himself, "Now that was a sight I did not need to see" before he went down to the kitchen, glad for that they this time had been smart enough to put music on themselves.

The morning after, the night before. Down in the kitchen in the Efron household, Vanessa and Zac were the first attendees. They decided after what had happened the night before that they should try to make amends, and thought that making breakfast for the family would be a great idea. So they got up early, and found out food, and started on making egg and bacon for them. 15 minutes later David and Starla entered the kitchen, confused since they smelled the food and heard talk from the kitchen. "Oh, hey mom, dad! We thought we'd make you some breakfast, cos we are really sorry about what happened at the movie last night" Zac said, while he was struggling with an egg. Vanessa joined in: "Yeah, we are really sorry about that." She didn't however look up from the bread she was cutting; she was blushing too furiously cos she was thinking about when David caught them the night before. Obviously so was David, cos he was too stunned to even say a word. "Well, I guess I'll take the apology and accept it, cos I'm real hungry and this smells delicious" Starla said, not aware of what other things had happened the night before. "David, don't be so rude, say something!" Starla scorned her husband. "Well, I, I, I can't, this is too awkward." David said, still in shock from what he had seen. "What? Why?" Starla asked, confused. "Mom, you don't wanna know" Zac said, not wanting that his mother got to know. "What doesn't mom want to know?" Dylan asked when he came into the kitchen, woken up by the smell of food. "Nothing" Vanessa said, head nearly buried into the bread. "I think we'll just leave everything there, and eat this delicious breakfast that Vanessa and Zac decided to make for us" David warned. And so they did.

Later in the day, when Vanessa and Zac had driven back to L.A., Starla asked David about what had happened. "Oh, you know, I was gonna go and apologize to them for our behaviour at the home cinema. But when I walked in, well, I think Vanessa was, you know, giving Zac a, you know" David stuttered, after all, it was his son and his girlfriend he had seen. "Oh my God! No wonder Vanessa was so red at the breakfast this morning!" Starla laughed, happy about getting an explanation.

**THE END. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
